


Braids for a Warrior

by Saraste



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hair Braiding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:20:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25911988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Miroku wishes to braid Inuyasha's hair, he obliges.
Relationships: InuYasha/Miroku (InuYasha)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Braids for a Warrior

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a bit of completely self-indulgent fluff, a return to my writerly roots, if you will.

'Let me braid it out of the way,' Miroku had said, 'for practicality.'

Inuyasha had assented, for want of a reason why  _ not _ , and had shuddered to feel those familiar fingers running through his hair instead of a comb, more likely for the monk's indulgence than anything else, as there surely was a comb on his person, vain creature as he was.

It was no more intimate than what they had shared already, but still a new sort of intimacy, as it was not for release, not to appease the hot blood pumping through veins, whooshing in ears and making everything hard and aching and wanting. This was… affection, a favour for a beloved. Everyday intimacy that Inuyasha still struggled to comprehend as being part of his life. 

Miroku hummed a snatch of song under his breath while he worked and Inuyasha relaxed into it, to his touch, the easiness of which had been so much hard work, life having been too hard on him for so long and kindness so long missing.Time ceased to matter even as the world moved around them, they were a world if their own. 

'There, all done,' Miroku said, too quick and still an interminable amount of time later. 

Inuyasha half startled, having been lulled into near somnolence by the soothing humming and relaxed by Miroku's touch. He hoped that the monk wouldn't notice, which was of course so much false hope. But his love said nothing, simply exhaled softly. Then he laid the braid aside and pressed a kiss to the nape of Inuyasha's neck, now exposed, now _ vulnerable. _

He shivered and hummed as those clever and quick fingers slid around to his front to hold him in a loose embrace. Miroku's lips did not leave his neck, but pressed firmer, then gentler, then firmer again. There would be a mark. Inuyasha would be happy to bear it.

'Please…' was a whine as Miroku peppered his sensitive neck with biting kisses, leaving a trail of marks, all humming through him with pleasure, stoking his need.

His monk, his lover, his most trusted companion, obliged, his slim hand making short work of ties until it found his straining arousal. It was the work of a moment to bring him off, to make him shudder through it with a keening moan, so worked up he was.

Life was good.


End file.
